Forces beyond control
by TheRavenclawTowers
Summary: Draco Malfoy was born into a magic purist family, and grows up mislead into believing in their ways. But, how will he cope when he goes to hogwarts and begins to understand the true meaning of magic... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:** This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so, please, do be too harsh! __I own nothing, all characters and likewise belong to JKR. Enjoy..._

It was a summer of blistering heat and a small blonde ran through the large estate of Malfoy Manor. As Draco came to the edge of the woods that surrounded the gardens, he saw the strangest sight he was yet to witness. Through the curling vines he could just about make out a twirling object that carried many children around with it. But, most intriguing of all, he heard the shouts of cries of the families that were happily playing together. In his six years, Draco had yet to meet anyone outside the walls of the manor and his Father's close knit group of Magical purists (though he was yet to realise this), and he longed for someone his own age to be with.

Finally, let his curiousity beckon and slipped through the gap in the fence that separated him from this new world.

As he heard the desparate shouts from his nurse, his small head turned back, and he momentarily said goodbye to the only world he had ever known.

The Muggle playground was a flurry and blur of bright and exciting colour, as he watched the circling roundabouts and shrill energy of the hundreds of racing children. And yet, he didn't see the slightest bit of magic working the wonderful devices.

"TAG!" screamed a small girl who was hurtling in Draco's direction.

"Stop! Nanny said Father would be angry if my clothes were dirty." spat a fearful Draco as the two abruptly collided.

Indeed, the last time he had come home splattered with mud, his Father had locked him in his room and instructed Dobby not to give him any food.

"I was only playing" she said indignantly.

Draco could see she meant no harm but he was uneasy, something about these people was strange, and he was confused why he couldn't see a single wand, something so normal around his house.

"Well, are you going to play with us or not?" she demanded.

"I guess... if you didn't push me over again" smiled Draco.

"Good, I'm Elinor" she said

Draco felt a rush of pride, had he just made a friend?

And so, the giggling group continued to play for hours on end until a very muddy and bedraggled Draco ran straight round the corner of the castle - straight into his Father

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What in Merlin's name so you think you were doing?" hissed Lucius Malfoy, "Fraternising with Muggles! my own son!"

"Father, what are muggles?" asked Draco. You see, was so confused as to why couldn't he just go back and play.

A look of desparation spread across his face. This difficult conversation was one he had been dreading for years...

'Long ago, muggles knew of witches and wizards. However, many did not believe they should part of our society; muggles were stupid. The fakes they thought possessed our power would burn to death at the stake. They were no aware a simple flame freezing charm would blank the effect of the deadly blaze, so they did not know how easy it was to survive.

We would carry on as normal, those animals wasting the days away on their stupid hunts - So, sometimes we would hunt them. Fair is fair, is it not? But, alas, in the dawn of the 17th century, they learnt how to make a small piece of lead shoot out of a steel wand: guns, they called them.

The effect of these weapons threw the magical world into turmoil, many great wizards were killed. And so the International Statue of Secrecy was signed in 1689 to protect us from these beasts'

Once Lucius Malfoy had spat out these last words, he bore his eyes into his son and said,

'Now, do you understand why we hate, Draco?'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later, Draco stumbled upon the gap in the fence once more, and for the first time, looked upon the outside world in disgust.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Late at night, five years later, he stared down at his food. The two boys his father had introduced to him were both as dum as muggles. And yet, his mind had started to wonder, to the time, the first time, his father had explained to him what they'd done. The slaughter, the killing: if these fellow pupils would help him punish these animals, he must be prepared to work with them.

But is this what he really wanted? The moment of sheer bliss, running carelessly through the the swirls of patent colour. The memory egged him to explore and discover the outer world. Why hadn't he ever left the grounds of the house since that fated afternoon?

Danger. Disgust. Righteousness. They were superior. They were mighty. Muggles were weak.

Fear.

What if his father found him? What of the Dark Lord returned to punish him? What if he could never be like Harry Potter?

No! He could no think of that, not now. Not at this dinner where his mind was so vunerable to legimens. Paranoia engulfed him as he felt his hands begin to twitch.

He had a job to do and he must do it. Why couldn't he just run free? The muggles must be punished. How he longed to tumble in the park again... Magic is Might. But why? Magic is Might. Why?!

'Draco!'

He was sharply dragged back to reality as his mother's worried voice spilt his ears.

'Are you alright, darling?' she continued, 'You look awfully pale..'

The sniggering from the visiting families sent prickles up his back, as his father's disappointed glare looked down upon him. He must serve the family name, he needed allies.

'Why of course Mother, now can you pass me the salt?'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:** these chapters are going __to probably_ _not going to be as long as some fanfictions I have read. Hope they_ _are short but_ _sweet_. _Enjoy..._

Draco was to attend an important event, held exclusively at the Manor. Not only was this the case, but five minutes beforehand, his Father had invited him to talk in his study.

He could sense the importance of this meeting and yet, he couldn't figure out the reason. Why, a day previous him mother had made him repeat the laws of etiquette until he was sure he would never be able to banish those thoughts from his head. He had neatly combed his hair and memorised the full names and position of every guest attending.

Once he'd finshed his studies, he sat and waited on the steps to the grand hall and began to worry - had his father had a reason to punish him?

He recoiled at the very thought. Draco remembered the last time he made that mistake: when he let Elinor - No, he mustn't let that muggle plague his thoughts, how could he have trusted her, with all they had done to us? His father was so angry he threatened to use the sectumsempra curse on him, or even crucio. Once Draco had fled to his room he knocked over an antique vase and smashed it: for the first time he blamed Dobby, in fear that his father would not let him off so lightly this time.

Before he could realise, it was time to meet with his father.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy drawled, "As I assume you are well aware, we are having a few guests tonight."

"Yes F-f-father," stuttered Draco,

"A certain couple of ... friends ... have boys around your age ... they are to be your loyalest company,"

"Yes, Father,"

"But, Draco, make sure you take charge, all great men must have followers..." he continued, "We don't want you mixing with the wrong sort now, do we?"

"No, Father,"

Lucius glanced a look at the portrait of his sister-in-law in disgust, before meeting his eyes with those of his son's.

"Muggles and filthy Mudbloods."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

18th July. The time had come: A parchment envelope with his name in green ink lay in Draco's quivering hands. The Hogwarts letter. It was all what he had been waiting for: a place, a safe place, a place he could be away from his father, a place he could finally call home. But, it could be so much more. This would be his chance to change everything, gather followers just as the Dark Lord had once done, and bring down the muggle scum. He would be the greatest boy in the school, overshadowim everyone. So powerful, his father wouldn't ever beat him again! He had waited all day.

With this thought in mind, he ripped apart the crisp folds of the paper and read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He was now shaking so much he just couldn't hold his excitement in. The prospect of finally learning magic was overwhelming, the fascination, the power it could give him. He already had Crabbe and Goyle, it would be easy to summon more, wouldn't it?

In whirl of thrill and anticipation Draco hurtled through the maze of corridors that made up his mansion, before coming to a sudden halt at his father's study. The door was already ajar.

' - He will never be ready Narcissa , there's no use denying it. He's a failure, weak and feeble, he is an embarassment, and I will let him know of this!'

' - No, Lucius how is supposed to do the dark lords bidding if we don't even send him to Hogwarts?'

' - Igor Karkaroff now runs Durmstrang, he will teach Draco of the Dark Lords ways.'

' - No, he must punish the filthy Mudbloods here and make that potter boy's life a misery, there's nothing Karkaroff can teach him that we can't'

' - We have already tried and failed, as of yet, he is as useless as muggle scum.'

' - He is your son!'

' - He is no son of mine!'

These words of foul tongue and slicing hate stabbed Draco a million times through his heart, despair raging through his body. His parents, both mother and father, freely talked about him in this way. How could he have failed? He'd done everything he was meant to do, but was he meant to do more?

They didn't love him. But they were the only people he'd ever known. He was their son. How could they say the things they said?

He raced through the woods surrounding the grounds, tears flooding his eyes and streaking down his pale cheeks. His heart drew him to the place long ago, the place that had given him happiness and hope; a light in the forever swirling pool of darkness.

Stopping at the gates of the children's park, he felt the peeling pain beneath his fingers. Now a reality of what he had dreamed for all these years, yet it was cold, feeble and lonely. For a place so alive and free, a deathly silence rang throughout the magicless sorcery.

His knees collapsed and he sat, all alone in the children's playpark at night, barely eleven, forced into this trechary and deceit. He felt most safe in a world he was taught to hate, as this was the place he felt most loved. But he was going to do something; something drastic. In two weeks he would visit Diagon Alley and befriend that who his father despised most. Harry Potter.


End file.
